not so sweet december
by Dreaming eyes wide open
Summary: Ok so Shaun of short stack and get  his girlfriend teisha Pregnant but everything goes wrong and teisha dies   So he decides to take a brake from short stack and his and his baby move to you guessed it forks  full summary in side


_**Not so sweet December by miss Cullen 2010**_

_**Hello people of earth its me your leader lolz**_

_**Naa its just little old me teisha **_

_**And this is my short stack/ Twilight**_

_**And if you've NEVER heard of short stack or twilight or short stack**_

_**You live under a rock ( or America)**_

_**Ok so Shaun of short stack and get his girlfriend teisha (ha-ha I know but I'm perfect for him)**_

_**Pregnant but everything goes wrong and teisha dies **__**L **_

_**So he decides to take a brake from short stack and his and his baby Brandie (after Brandie Webb of short stack *sigh*) move to…..**_

_**You guessed it forks and he meets Bella **_

_**But Bella's in love with Edward and Jacob and now Shaun **_

_**Who will she chose?**_

_**And will short stack get back together or have Brandie *sigh* and Andy moved on?**_

_**And yes I own short stack and twilight **_

_**Brandie: no you don't I do**_

_**Me: yes I do and WILL YOU MARRY ME **_

_**Brandie: no**_

_**Me L **_

_**Brandie: ok but only if you say don't own short stack**_

_**Me: what about twilight **_

_**Brandie: I don't care about twilight **_

_**Me: ok I don't own short stack BUT I DO OWN TWILIGHT**_

_**Stephanie Meyer: YOU DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I DO NOW SAY IT OR ILL DESTROY **_

_**YOU**_

_**Me: BRANDIE HELP!**_

_**Brandie: no way she's to scary **_

_**Stephanie Meyer: mwahahahahahahahahahaha**_

_**Me: *sigh* fine I don't own twilight or short stack **_

_**But I am marrying Brandie of short stack kiss me**_

_***make out***_

_**And we live happily ever after **_

_**Lolz**_

_**Now for the story **_

__

_**I'm coming home **_

_**I'm coming **_

_**I 'm coming home **_

_**To be your sweet December **_

"**wohoooooooooooo" yelled Brandie yelled standing from his drum stool**

"**ok ok Brandie we get it your existed" he merely rolled his eyes as he passed me **

"**ok so are we ready for the meet and greet tour remember we have to be at the airport **

**By 10:00 so we'll leave 8:30 from here got it"**

"**got it" both Brandie and Andy said in sync **

**They both reminded me of each other **

**A slow grin spread across my face **

"**what are you grinning about shauney wauney" Andy said **

**As he launched a pillow aiming for my head **

**I caught it with almost no effort**

"**weak" I teased **

**that's what I love about being in short stack we have so much fun**

**No matter what **

**And were so close almost brothers me being the best of course **

"**ok ok brake it up children" I steeped in the middle of there pillow fight**

**Only to be hit and covered in feathers **

"**oh opps sorry Shaun that was meant for Andy's fat face"**

'**come on do you wanna stay here and bicker or do you wanna go home"**

**They just nodded and started towards the doors,**

**I checked my phone once I was outside Andy and Brandie behind me arguing who knows what**

_**One new message from**_

"_**teisha" **_**my girlfriends voice was shaken and I could tell she had been crying**

"_**Shaun can you please call me, I have some news and I need to tell you its **_

_**Extremely impotent just call me**_

_**Love you"**_

"_**hey Shaun you ok" Brandie asked concerned **_

"_**it's teisha something's wrong I have to go" I called over my shoulder **_

_**As I jogged to my car.**_

_**Everything was a deep blur **_

_**As I drove through the wet Melbourne roads **_

_**Pushing my black BMW 636 I made it p so just roll with it) to its limit**_

"_**teisha where are you" I called out as I walked through the front house **_

_**I heard crying from up stairs and opened the door **_

_**To reveal my love on her knees crying I sprinted to her **_

"_**teisha teisha whets wrong tell me please say something" I pleaded **_

"_**I…I'm pregnant"…..**_

_**Dun dumdum dahhhhhhh**_

_**I'm so evil ok**_

_**Love it? Hate it? Wanna marry it? Lolz joking**_

_**Review welcome**_

_**Teisha xoxox**_


End file.
